


Sorpresa

by Nakuru



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: Community: fandom_insano, Español | Spanish, F/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-22
Updated: 2013-12-22
Packaged: 2018-01-05 15:15:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1095515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nakuru/pseuds/Nakuru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sakuno intenta sorprender a Kintarou con un regalo navideño.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sorpresa

Sakuno nunca había pensado que caminar con sigilo sería tan difícil.

Era cierto que ella era, a veces, algo torpe, mas estando en su propia casa no creyó que llegaría a tropezarse con nada o que tendría algún otro tipo de accidente que delataría su presencia.

Aun así, el solo tener por iluminación el tenue brillo de la luna que alcanzaba a colarse por las cortinas había resultado una mayor desventaja de lo que había creído posible, familiarizada como estaba con su propio hogar. Ya se había golpeado una rodilla con una mesa baja, estado a punto de caer gracias a la alfombra del corredor y estaba casi segura de que su último tropiezo y el ruido que le había seguido significaba que había tumbado alguna de las decoraciones que su madre había colocado.

Pero al menos ya estaba en la sala y el bulto, que Sakuno reconocía como Kintarou acostado en el futon que sus padres le habían ofrecido, estaba totalmente inmóvil, profundamente dormido.

Ante eso, Sakuno suspiró con alivio y sonrió en su dirección para luego reanudar su andar, cuidadoso y lento.

Estaba tan cerca que Sakuno contuvo la respiración, no queriendo arruinar sus esfuerzos y buena suerte; solo un poco más y podría dejar el pequeño paquete, envuelto en un brillante papel verde y decorado con un lazo rojo, junto a Kintarou para que él lo encontrase apenas se despertase.

Seguramente se sorprendería.

Pensar en eso hizo que Sakuno sonriese nuevamente para sí misma y más motivada aun para completar su misión, dio un último paso largo.

Ese fue un error.

Una vez más se había confiado demasiado y algo, que quizás era la punta de una de las cobijas con las que Kintarou estaba tapado, la hizo resbalarse y aunque intentó tantear a su alrededor, buscando algo para sostenerse, no lo encontró y cayó justo sobre el futon.

No fue algo particularmente doloroso; sin embargo, Sakuno cerró los ojos con fuerza y dejó escapar un suave quejido al tiempo que intentó apartarse, sintiendo a Kintarou, bajo ella, removiéndose.

—¿Qué? ¿Qué? —preguntó Kintarou, sin levantarse y sonando claramente confundido y adormilado.

Sakuno mordió su labio inferior y permaneció inmóvil, inclinada a poca distancia de él. No solo había arruinado la sorpresa, también lo había despertado bruscamente.

—L-lo siento, Kintarou-kun —murmuró—, yo...

Kintarou se enderezó de repente, estirando sus brazos hacia a ella y consiguiendo, tal vez por instinto o tal vez por suerte, agarrarla por sus hombros.

—¿¡Sakuno-chan, eres mi regalo de navidad!?

Aquel grito, incrédulo y alegre, arrasó con su culpa inicial, transformándola en un bochorno que, Sakuno estaba segura, cualquier podría notar en su rostro si llegaban a prender la luz.

Era un alivio que al menos Kintarou no estuviese molesto, aun cuando ella estaba tan avergonzada que no se sentía capaz de negar la extraña conclusión a la que él había llegado. No que quisiese hacerlo cuando Kintarou sonaba tan emocionado.


End file.
